


Ignoct Sammlung

by NoctisStupeoCaelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, True Love, love love love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisStupeoCaelum/pseuds/NoctisStupeoCaelum
Summary: Es handelt sich um eine Sammlung von einzelnen kleinen Onehots.





	1. Oneshot Eins

 

**Oneshot Eins**

Geschafft brach ich regelrecht auf meinen Rücken zusammen atmete schwer und wischte mir den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „Gott, Iggy!“, stöhnte ich und versuchte immer noch wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mein ganzer Körper klebte, der Schweiß lief mir aus allen Poren. Ignis, der nun ebenfalls neben mir zusammenbrach, schwer atmete und ebenfalls am ganzen Körper mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen war, schien ebenfalls so fertig zu sein, wie ich. „Entschuldige, Noctis“, rang er schwer nach Atem, „Vielleicht habe ich etwas übertrieben.“ „Wenn, dann haben wir es zusammen übertrieben.“ „Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, dann hätte ich es ruhiger angehen lassen“, sagte Ignis mit schlechten Gewissen. Das brauchte er nicht zu haben, ich hatte es nicht anders gewollt und hatte es heute irgendwie genauso gebraucht. Ich hatte mich nach diesem Tag einfach richtig verausgaben müssen. „Ich wollte es doch so, wenn es zu hart gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich das schon gesagt und es hat Spaß gemacht, wirklich. Sollten wir definitiv öfters machen...nur nicht in den nächsten Tagen“, grinste ich, immer noch vollkommen außer Atem, „Mir tut alles weh, besonders mein Hintern.“ „Wirklich, Noct“, sagte er in einem mahnenden Tonfall, lächelte aber, „Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, dann...“ „Iggy?“, verdrehte ich die Augen, „Halt die Klappe.“ „Und wenn du deine nicht gehalten hättest, dann würde dir jetzt nicht alles weh tun.“ Er nun wieder. Konnte er nicht einfach zugeben, das es ihm auch gefallen hatte? „Gib es doch einfach zu, das es dir ebenfalls Spaß gemacht hat, sonst hättest du es nicht spontan mit mir in der Küche gemacht.“ Und um ihn zu ärgern, pikste ich ihn in die Seite, ich wusste, wie kitzelig er dort war. „Hör auf!“, lachte er und versuchte sich wieder auf zu rappeln, stöhnte dann allerdings, „Wow, das wird Muskelkater geben.“ „Sag ich doch“, machte ich damit weiter ihn zu ärgern und kroch ihm auf dem Fußboden hinterher, bereute es aber sofort, „Mein Hintern! ...Ich hatte nicht gedacht, das es so weh tun wird hinterher.“ Ignis versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es allerdings nicht. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Besonders bei dem Tempo, das du angeschlagen hast?“ „Das es weniger weh tun wird? Ehrlich, ich glaube, ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht sitzen können.“ „Du hättest wirklich...“ „...Etwas sagen sollen“, verpasste ich ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Oberarm, „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut.“ „Beim nächsten mal, sagst du bitte wirklich Bescheid, wenn ich dich zu hart ran nehme.“ „Nö, ich würde es wieder genauso machen“, grinste ich, „Außerdem, wenn wir hier jemanden die Schuld geben wollen, dann Gladio.“ „Nunja, er hat dich ja nur animiert dazu“, überlegte Ignis, schien aber von der Idee, die Schuld Gladiolus zu zu weisen, ebenfalls in Betracht zu ziehen. „Und wie er das hat! Ständig drängt er mich dazu sportlicher zu werden, immer bemängelt er meine Kondition, meine Ausdauer, nie bin ich gut genug in seinen Augen.“ „Dann ist es ja Schade, das er heute nicht dabei war, es hätte ihn gefreut, das du seinem Vorschlag, Bauch-Beine-Po-Training zu machen, wirklich umgesetzt hast.“ „Sicherlich, und er würde jetzt auch gar nicht über uns lachen, weil wir nach den Übungen jetzt hier völlig fertig auf dem Boden liegen.“ „Da könntest du eventuell Recht haben“, seufzte Ignis und hatte endlich wieder genug Atem um sich auf zu setzen und lehnte sich an einen Küchenschrank. Ich machte es ihm etwas schwerfällig nach und setze mich neben ihn. „Außerdem hat es mit dir alleine viel mehr Spaß gemacht und darf ich dir was sagen?“ „Du darfst mir alles sagen, Noctis, das weißt du doch.“ „Du sahst ziemlich sexy dabei aus, als du den Trainingsplan vorgelesen und vorgemacht hast, wie ein ganz persönlicher, ziemlich heißer personal trainer “, wackelte ich anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Noctis? Halt die Klappe“, lachte er und küsste mich sanft.


	2. Oneshot Zwei

Wir waren auf dem Weg in mein Appartement noch schnell am Markt angehalten.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Noct. Soll ich dich nicht doch erst nach Hause bringen und dann eben schnell alleine einkaufen?“, sah Ignis mich mit entschuldigendem Blick an, als ich meine Hände vor Kälte rieb.  
„Specs, ehrlich, jetzt hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, außerdem wäre es ein totaler Umweg, wenn du mich erst nach Hause bringst und danach wieder hier her zurück fährst“, winkte ich ab und grinste ihn dann an, „Außerdem kann ich dir so das Gemüse ausreden.“  
„Das versuchst du doch ständig, ohne Erfolg“, schmunzelte er.

Wir gingen langsam von Stand zu Stand. Ignis war völlig vertieft in die einzelnen Auslagen, besah sich die verschiedenen Zutaten und sprach mit einigen Verkäufern über irgendwelche Gewürze, und ich langweilte mich. Und noch schlimmer, ich erfror langsam. Meine Füße waren nur noch zwei Eisklumpen, meine Nase lief nicht einmal mehr, weil mir die Schnodder schon festgefroren war, aber am schlimmsten fühlten sich meine Hände an. Ich konnte meine Finger kaum noch bewegen, die Haut war knallrot und sie schmerzten.  
Ich trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rieb mir abermals meine Hände, in dem zwecklosen Versuch, sie ein winziges bisschen aufzuwärmen.  
„Noct, kommst du?“  
„Was? Geht es weiter?“, fragte ich und sah mich etwas verwirrt um, Ignis stand nicht mehr an dem Stand. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, das er weitergegangen war, oder eben endlich fertig damit war, an den verschiedenen Gewürzen und Kräutern zu riechen.  
„Noctis?“, fragte er besorgt, tauchte plötzlich vor mir auf und musterte mich, „Ist dir sehr kalt?“  
„Nein, alles gut“, sagte ich mit klappernden Zähnen und rieb weiterhin meine Hände, „Meine Hände sind nur erfroren und abgestorben.“  
„Noct“, sagte er ernst und zog seine Handschuhe aus, „Du hättest mir etwas sagen müssen.“

Und dann nahm er meine Hände in seine, rieb sie und versuchte sie mit seinem Atem warm zu pusten.  
Schlagartig war mir plötzlich alles andere als kalt, und es lag nicht nur an Ignis‘ warmen Händen, sondern an der ganzen Situation. Eigentlich war mir sogar ziemlich heiß gerade und die Hitze zog bis in mein Gesicht. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, das meine Wangen noch etwas wärmer wurden, als ich auf unsere Hände sah.  
„Ist es jetzt besser?“, fragte Ignis, sah mich an, wie ich sicherlich ziemlich rot geworden war und sah dann ebenfalls auf unsere Hände, „Verzeihung, Noctis. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und hätte dir lieber meine Handschuhe geben sollen.“  
Er wollte meine Hände loslassen, doch ich hielt ihn fest.  
„Nein... ich, also... ich mag das“, murmelte ich und strich vorsichtig mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, „Ich finde es schön.“  
So weit hatte ich mich noch nie getraut, wir waren schon immer enger und vertrauter gewesen, als es für gute Freunde normal war, aber soweit waren wir noch nie gegangen, auch wenn ich es mir schon lange gewünscht hatte.  
„Soll ich dich dann jetzt in dein Appartement bringen?“, fragte er lächelnd und verschränkte unsere Finger leicht miteinander.  
„Nein, ich würde gerne noch an ein paar Ständen gucken“, lächelte ich ebenfalls und verstärkte etwas den Druck meiner Hand.  
„Wie du wünscht.“

So gingen wir, Hand in Hand, dicht nebeneinander, durch die klirrende Kälte und besahen uns in aller Ruhe die langweiligen Stände.  
Und ich konnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, der Abend war einfach vollkommen perfekt.


End file.
